Forum:Does anybody else thinks it's odd that the Hyperion Gift Shop has other weapon manufatcturers' weapons?
I mean, it's Hyperions's shop, right? So why are they stocking their competitors' weapons? As a fan of Hyperion weapons (especially their high-accuracy shotties) I'd kind of hoped that all I would find is Hyperion stuff. Outbackyak 17:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I also found it odd. However the Jackobs vending machine in Jackobs cove also had other competitors weapons... I was disapointed there too. PSN: ccplayer98 17:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I was too happy to get my Skullsmasher from the gift shop to be disappointed. Thexare 18:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The point is to give much more variety to the player. In-game lore should not influence drops or chests. If it did, wouldn't you expect only Atlas guns to drop off Crimson Lance soldiers, Lance chests, and the Farmory and only find Jakobs guns at Jakobs Cove? No areas should be biased towards certain manufacturers. Also I believe the loot generator has something to do with it. Laserblasto 18:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I found it interesting that I have found more S&S weapons off the Hyperion Soldiers than any other manufacturer, especially Hyperion. 19:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I found that odd myself and personaly noticed that i havnt gotten hardly any Hyperion guns from there at all.Veggienater 20:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If you had it your way, would you rather all enemies in DLC1 drop only Jakobs weapons, DLC3 Atlas weapons and DLC4 Hyperion weapons? There wouldn't be any variety in that. Besides, they aren't Hyperion Gift Shop vendors, they're Marcus' vendors, and he puts whatever the damn hell he wants in there. 23:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) It would be interesting if the manufacturers themselves had vending machines. That way you could select guns based on the manufacturers strengths, and have the manufacturer exclusive(Except Gearbox) guns at every major town. Make Marcus' machines scattered in remote locations over Pandora, stocking all of the major manufacturers and Gearbox guns as well. NOhara24 00:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :But Marcus would never do that, as he'd get less money. :P On a more serious note, that would be interesting but it might take some of the fun out of finding an atlas gun, as I rarely see any of those let alone a good one. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I would assume its the Hyperion Corp's way of stashing weapons. Afterall, what better way to hide weapons for the mercenaries you hire than under a "gift shop" lol But in the sense of the game's mechanics, yes, its just the loot generator determining what you find. It could also make sense from a socio-military standpoint as well - you deal on Pandora, you deal with Marcus. You don't deal with Marcus, he makes sure you don't deal on Pandora. I direction your attention to the "Firepower" series of missions in which Marcus hires the deadliest gun on the planet to 'negotiate' a new contract with a bandit tribe under One Eyed Jack that thought it a good idea to not buy from him. Marcus sells from all manufacturers, those that arrive on Pandora, thus, have access to all manufacturers, even ostensibly independent corporate entities like the Hyperion Tourism Board, or the Crimson Lance. And if you say to yourself, "He's full a crap, they have the might of an entire mega-corporation!" I remind you, dear reader, that it's a very long way from the home office to get to Pandora. TrollofReason 03:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC)